die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
Bruce Willis
Walter Bruce Willis (March 19, 1955), known professionally as Bruce Willis, is an internationally renown German-born American actor, made famous by his role in the original 1988 Die Hard. He has since reprised the role of John McClane in all of its sequels, something no other actor has accomplished; Die Hard 2, Die Hard with a Vengeance, Live Free or Die Hard and A Good Day to Die Hard. Willis later appeared in a 2005 adaptation of the Robert Crais novel of the same name, entitled Hostage, which was based on Robert Crais' best-selling novel of the same name, co-produced by Willis and his production company, and bared resemblance to the Die Hard formula. In 2006, he starred in another similar role for the well-received crime thriller 16 Blocks. Career Willis appeared in the number of successful movies, including: Pulp Fiction (with Samuel L. Jackson, Peter Greene, Ving Rhames and John Travolta), 12 Monkeys (with Brad Pitt), Michael Bay and Jerry Bruckheimer's Armageddon (with Steve Buscemi and Henry Kingi), The Sixth Sense, Unbreakable (once again with Jackson), Sin City (with Powers Boothe, Rosario Dawson and Michael Madsen), The Whole Nine Yards and its sequel The Whole Ten Yards, the RED trilogy (with Morgan Freeman and Karl Urban), Moonrise Kingdom, Looper (with Joseph Gordon-Levitt) and G.I. Joe: Retaliation (with Channing Tatum and Arnold Vosloo). He also had a lead voice acting role in Over the Hedge (with William Shatner). Willis most recently appeared in an updated Broadway version of the Stephen King novel Misery, which had previously been adapted into a 1990 film version. Gallery Slider-John McClane.png|Appearing in Die Hard DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Die_Hard_2.jpg|Appearing in Die Hard 2: Die Harder DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_The_Last_Boy_Scout.jpg|Appearing in The Last Boy Scout DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Loaded_Weapon_1.jpg|Appearing in Loaded Weapon 1 spoofing a civilian version of John McClane DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Striking_Distance.jpg|Appearing in Striking Distance DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Die_Hard_3.jpg|Appearing in Die Hard 3: With a Vengeance DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Last_Man_Standing.jpg|Appearing in Last Man Standing DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_The_5th_Element.jpg|Appearing in The Fifth Element DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Armageddon.jpg|Appearing in Armageddon DHS- Bruce Willis and John Meier in The Siege (1998).jpg|Appearing in The Siege DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Mercury_Rising.png|Appearing in Mercury Rising DHS-_Bruce_Willis_as_Trey_Kincaid_in_PS1_videogame_Apocalypse.png|Appearing in Apocalypse videogame DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Tears_of_the_Sun.jpg|Appearing in Tears of the Sun 500full.jpg|Appearing in The Whole Ten Yards DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Hostage.jpg|Appearing in Hostage DHS-_Bruce_Willis_and_Mos_Def_in_16_Blocks.jpg|Appearing in 16 Blocks DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Die_Hard_4.jpg|Appearing in Die Hard 4.0 DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Cop_Out.jpg|Appearing in Cop Out DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Expendables_1.jpg|Appearing in The Expendables DHS-_John_Malkovich,_Morgan_Freeman_and_Bruce_Willis_in_RED_(2010).jpg|Appearing in RED DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Catch_.44_(2011).jpg|Appearing in Catch .44 DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_The_Cold_Light_of_Day.jpg|Appearing in The Cold Light of Day DHS-_Arnold_and_Bruce_in_Expendables_2.jpg|Appearing in The Expendables 2 DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Fire_With_Fire.jpg|Appearing in Fire with Fire DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_Die_Hard_5.jpg|Appearing in A Good Day to Die Hard DHS-_Dwayne_The_Rock_Johnson_and_Bruce_Willis_in_G.I._Joe_Retaliation_(2013).jpg|Appearing in G.I. Joe: Retaliation DHS-_Bruce_Willis,_Byung-hun_Lee_&_John_Malkovich_in_RED_2.jpg|Appearing in RED 2 DHS-_Bruce_Willis_in_The_Prince.jpg|Appearing in The Prince DHS-_Bruce_Willis_character_in_Extraction_(2015).jpg|Appearing in Extraction (2015) External Links * *Bruce Willis on Wikipedia Category:Actors Category:Die Hard actors Category:Die Hard 2 actors Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance actors Category:Live Free or Die Hard actors Category:A Good Day to Die Hard actors Category:Hostage actors Category:Die Hard series actors Category:Recurring Die Hard Scenario actors Category:Die Hardest actors Category:Hero actors Category:Filmmakers Category:16 Blocks actors Category:Singers Category:The Fifth Element actors Category:The Siege actors Category:Loaded Weapon 1 actors Category:Actors who played officers of the law Category:Actors who played military characters Category:Last Man Standing (1996) actors Category:Mercury Rising actors Category:The Last Boy Scout actors Category:Cop Out actors Category:Civilian actors Category:Tears of the Sun actors Category:Antihero actors Category:Expendables series actors Category:Extraction (2016) actors Category:RED series actors Category:Fire with Fire actors Category:Villain actors Category:The Prince (2014) actors Category:The Cold Light of Day actors Category:Armageddon actors Category:The Whole Ten Yards actors Category:G.I. Joe: Retaliation actors Category:Actors with 15 or more DHS film credits Category:Catch .44 actors Category:Bandits (2001) actors Category:Looper actors Category:Video game actors Category:The Jackal (1997) actors Category:Vice actors Category:Setup (2011) actors